Walton Goggins
Walton Sanders Goggins, Jr. (born November 10, 1971) played Detective Shane Vendrell on The Shield, and voiced the same character in The Shield: The Game. Biography Goggins was born in Birmingham, Alabama, and raised in Lithia Springs, Georgia. He married Leanne on 2001. In November 12, 2004, his wife committed suicide by jumping from a building in New York. She was suffering from depression at the time. Prior to his role on the FX show, he had supporting roles in films such as Major League: Back to the Minors (with Kenneth Johnson) and Shanghai Noon. He followed up his post-first season roles with bit roles in films such as The Bourne Identity and House of 1000 Corpses. Post-show roles included supporting work in films such as Fragments (with Forest Whitaker), Miracle at St. Anna, Predators, Cowboys & Aliens, Lincoln, Django Unchained, the corrupt police drama Officer Down and American Ultra. Goggins also later had recurring roles on the FX shows "Justified", "Sons of Anarchy" and HBO's "Vice Principals". Role on The Shield FX didn't want to hire Goggins as a regular cast member. In order to convince the network executives to hire him, the creators rewrote the episodes "Our Gang" and "The Spread" to showcase Goggins' acting abilities. The plan worked and FX decided to hire him as a full-time cast member. However, due to the delays in finalizing the contract, the character of Shane Vendrell was written out of three episodes: "Dawg Days", "Throwaway", "Cherrypoppers". In these cases, the character of Vic Mackey was partnered with someone else like Curtis Lemansky or Detectives Wyms and Wagenbach. Selected filmography * The Hateful Eight (2015) * American Ultra '' (2015) * ''Machete Kills (2013) * Django Unchained (2012) * Predators (2010) * Miracle at St. Anna (2008) * House of 1000 Corpses (2003) * The Bourne Identity (2002) * Joy Ride (2001/I) * Shanghai Noon (2000) * The Crow: Salvation (2000) * Major League: Back to the Minors (1998) * Switchback (1997) * The Apostle (1997) * The Next Karate Kid (1994) * For Love and Glory (1993) * Forever Young (1992) * Mr. Saturday Night (1992) * Murder in Mississippi (1990) Television appearances * Justified (2010-2015) * Sons of Anarchy (2012-2014) * CSI: Miami (2009) * The Shield (2002-2008) * CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2007) * NYPD Blue (1998) * JAG (1995) * Renegade (1993) * In the Heat of the Night (1989-1992) * Beverly Hills, 90210 (1992) The Shield related appearances * Goggins provided DVD audio commentary for the following episodes: ** Season 1: "Our Gang" (with Shawn Ryan and Benito Martinez) ** Season 1: "Blowback" (with Michael Chiklis, Kenneth Johnson and Kurt Sutter) ** Season 1: "Cupid & Psycho" (with Glen Mazzara, Michael Chiklis, Jay Karnes and CCH Pounder) ** Season 3: "Mum" (with Shawn Ryan, Michele Hicks, Benito Martinez and Kurt Sutter) ** Season 3: "Slipknot" (with Michael Chiklis, Kenneth Johnson and David Rees Snell) ** Season 5: "Extraction" (with D.J. Caruso, Michael Chiklis, Kenneth Johnson, David Rees Snell and Kurt Sutter) ** Season 5: "Jailbait" (with Michael Chiklis, Kenneth Johnson, Scott Rosenbaum and David Rees Snell) ** Season 5: "Man Inside" (with Michael Chiklis, Kenneth Johnson, Scott Rosenbaum and David Rees Snell) ** Season 5: "Postpartum" (with Shawn Ryan and Kenneth Johnson) ** Season 6: "Haunts" (with Michael Chiklis, Glen Mazzara, David Marciano and Michael Jace) ** Season 6: "Chasing Ghosts" (with Shawn Ryan and Frank Darabont) External links *Walton Goggins on the Internet Movie Database Category:Actors Category:Main stars Category:Season 1 actors Category:Season 2 actors Category:Season 3 actors Category:Season 4 actors Category:Season 5 actors Category:Season 6 actors Category:Season 7 actors